


Bad Boy

by cledritch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Taeyong, Bad Boy Sicheng, Breaking and Entering, Drabble, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Mentions of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cledritch/pseuds/cledritch
Summary: Taeyong should have been warned it's not only stray cats that try to land on his balcony.





	

“Do you have anything that’s alcoholic in this dump?”

Those were the first words that he said to Taeyong, black hair windswept from the chilling winds of that fateful night and one of his leather jacket’s sleeve slipping down his arm to reveal pale skin that his eyes lingered more times than he could count. His nightly studying was cut short at the appearance of this tall, skinny boy who has a leg thrown over the ledge of his balcony straddling the metal pole as he blinked too cutely for someone who’s in retrospect, breaking in someone’s room at twelve in the morning.

The white-haired male remembered adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose, annoyed mostly at the intrusion while the small voice at the back of his mind is yodeling for him to call the police because there was a stranger trying to climb into his balcony. He placed down the page he was supposed to turn, brandishing his highlighter like a weapon at the intruder “Get the fuck out.”

The boy, who he realized without any reason looked quite good even under the shitty orange light of the lamp post near them, swung both his legs so that his feet were now on the inside of the balcony instead of swinging in the air about to fall several feet below. “Not until you give me alcohol, pretty boy.” He quirked the corner of his lips and once again Taeyong is drawn to how plump and red they were. Damn it, it was not the time for his libido to get in the way of his rational thinking.

The elder grumbled under his breath, highlighter still raised as he moved to close the sliding door but the boy caught his train of thought and immediately grabbed the edge of the door to stop him, long fingers brushing against Taeyong’s that he needed to fight off the blush that threatened to erupt from the contact. “This isn’t a liquor store. Get your ass off my room.”

The boy rolled his eyes, pushing his entire body into the room that Taeyong gaped as he walked over at the mini fridge in the kitchen, opening it and squatting down to look over its contents. He scoffed as he took out a bottle of soju that Taeyong’s friend Yuta left behind from when he visited and took a long swig from it, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand afterwards. “No rum or tequila. Let me guess,” the boy dragged the last word as he turned on his heel to press the mouth of the bottle against Taeyong’s lips, pulling it down and hitting his teeth “Overachieving almost-virginal ex-asshole who’s trying to be clean?”

Taeyong grabbed the bottle, slamming it down the table and grabbing the black-haired boy by the lapels of his leather jacket. It looked ridiculous with how the other was taller than him and he looked down at Taeyong with a disinterested gaze. “You’re getting your ass out my room.”

“There’s only two ways for me to leave, you know.” he drawled as his hands grabbed Taeyong’s wrists, twisting them and throwing his arm over before Taeyong suddenly found himself with his cheek pressed on the floor with the boy’s warm body molded against his back. “What do you say I replace that stick up your ass with something more satisfying?”

The fucking idiot was purring as he said that, breath tickling his ear when his lips almost brushed against the lobe, grinding down playfully to emphasize his words.

“This is assault!” Taeyong shrieked, eyes narrowing as he jerked the boy off his back but he only got thighs encasing his waist from both sides weighing him down “Get off me!”

There’s nothing but a sweet smile on his face as his phone started ringing, taking the device out of his front pocket before answering it with a short “Yep?”

Taeyong tried wriggling out from under him but the moment he did, the stranger grabbed his hair and pulling hard enough that it sent a jolt of pain and something close to arousal through Taeyong’s body.

“No. I got away into this apartment. Pick me up, you sorry excuse of-“there’s the muffled sound of sirens from the other line and the boy gave a side-eye in disgust “Oh, great. You’re caught already. Boo-hoo, get here at this apartment near the university already because I need hard liquor and all they have is soju. Later.”

Taeyong prayed he would just leave already.

“So what do they call you? You look familiar.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes, feet starting to go to sleep as the boy shifted enough that he was facing the lower half of Taeyong’s body, something that only made the elder feel worse. “It’s called a name.” he grumbled, his late night sessions with his books and notes now getting the best of him that all his fucks might as well left the window.

“What’s in a name? For a rose would smell just as sweet except you smell like Febreeze and I’m confused.”

“For the love of god please just get off me.”

“But the view is nice here,” Taeyong then yelped when there are hands on his ass and the tinkling laughter filled his ears “Not bad for a reforming asshole. Must got yourself so wrecked you needed time out.”

“You’re heavy and it’s giving my back a one way ticket to the doctor for fractures.”

The boy smirked out of Taeyong’s line of sight, finally hauling himself up off of him and Taeyong took this moment to grab him, thoughts of manhandling him out of his door because he doesn’t want to kill someone by throwing them off the window. He’s not that much of a bitter bitch to harm anyone enough to warrant death, Bodily harm, however, was right up his alley after all the disrespect this boy made against him. Yet he then found himself in an awkward situation where he has the boy’s wrist over his head, hovering over him with his knee between the boy’s sprawled legs.

The heat is rushing to his cheeks as he looked at the spread out hair, parted red lips that he actually licked when he noticed Taeyong’s stare and the hooded lust in his eyes is enough to make the latter release him and move back to the safety of his couch.

“I’m going to call you TY because I’m thanking whatever gods there are out there for me to meet a fine specimen like you,” Lord, the smirk on that angelic face should be illegal and it shouldn’t be making Taeyong want to pin him down again. He looked like he wanted to say more but then loud honking can be heard from outside Taeyong’s balcony to which made the boy roll his shoulders in irritation “Look’s like this meeting’s cut short. Pity. I’ll see you and your jawline around, TY.”

The boy walked over the sliding door, putting a hand on the metal rail and swinging his entire body over the edge that Taeyong rushed over to see if he would fall to his death only to find him maneuvering his body down the apartment walls, legs making splits as he reached ledges no normal person could and tumbling down in a graceful arch as he got inside a beaten up blue Chevrolet Aveo with a two-finger salute directed at him. The driver hit him by his shoulder before they drove off, police cars following their way after thirty minutes after they left.

Between the rather pleasing sight of the boy bending his body in ways that should be illegal and the prior break in, Taeyong muttered a “Fuck” as he realized he might fail his quiz and that he never got the boy’s name to report him. (Or call him but no one needed to know that other than him and his right hand.)  

**Author's Note:**

> I would say sorry but i'm not. also, there's no sequel because i lost ideas for this. If anyone wants to give me some, feel free~!


End file.
